The objective of the Biostatistics Core is to help Center investigators make quantitative inferences by consulting and collaborating on research related to reproduction. The Core provides experimental design, data management and data analysis in support of approved projects in the Center. Core personnel also develop and implement novel Biostatistical techniques that are necessary to improve the analysis of data collected by Center investigators. Examples of such Biostatistical techniques include: improved estimation of hormone levels in sera from assays, including radioimmunoassays; development of models to identify pulses in hormone secretion from a series of samples; and development of a method to identify seasonal peaks and troughs in a series of LH samples from sheep. Members of this Core will develop additional biostatistical methods in collaboration with approved Center investigators.